


Kratts wanna have fun

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Wild Kratts
Genre: Kratt bros being bros, M/M, Nighttime, Shippy I'm sorry, Their are ultimate BRotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Being Kratts the brothers can't help but wanna explore a new terrain. Even if it's past midnight.





	

"We've finally landed". Jimmy announced to the others from his seat in the pilot room. 

"WooHoo!". Chris and Martin shout, making Koki,Jimmy, and Aviva flinch. It was nearly eleven o'clock and they had been up and about all day. Helping some animals and running into Zach and stopping his plans to use a horse powered machine. They were exhausted. 

Chris and Martin were the opposite of course. 

"Come on guys. The night is young". Chris says, he and Martin already dressed in their gear. 

"Uh guys? How about we wait until tomorrow morning when we can see?". Aviva says through a yawn. Jimmy and Koki agree. 

"How are you not exhausted?". Koki asks in disbelief. 

"How are not exited?". Martin asks back. "We just landed in the Amazon rainforest, the largest rainforest in the world!".

"It full of awesome creatures, like crocodiles, Snakes,orangutans,Toucans and so many more". Chris says counting on his fingers excitedly. 

"S-snakes?". Jimmy asks terrified. Koki places a calming hand on Jimmy's shoulder. "I think we should wait till' tomorrow. So we can see".

Jimmy quickly nods. 

The brothers sigh, but agree and watch as their friends walk to their respected sleeping chambers. 

"We'll meet here first thing tomorrow morning, ok?". Martin asks placing a hand on Chris's shoulder. The younger of the brothers smiles and pulls Martin into a hug leaning into the taller ones shoulder. 

The part soon after and leave to go to sleep. 

-|- 

An hour later, Martin lays in bed, occasionally twitching in excitement. He hasn't slept a wink. He's too excited for tomorrow's mission. 

He wishes they could go now. 

He licks his lips before cautiously calling out," Chris". In a whisper. 

"You awake too?". His brothers voice returns as wide awake as Martin was. 

"Wanna go out for a quick check?".

"But didn't Aviva and Koki say we should wait until morning?". Chris questions. 

"Hmm". Martin checks the alarm clock near his bed. The green illuminated numbers flashing 12:36.

"Technically it is morning". Martin replied with a smirk. "So...?".

He takes the sound of his brother getting out of bed as a yes. He gets out to and they meet in the bathroom to change into their mission suits. 

-|- 

Alright what do you wanna do first? Go flying with the falcons? Or swimming with the eagles? Or running with the jaguars? Or-".

Chris cuts his brother off. "How about a hike. We don't wanna get in too much trouble with the gang asleep".

The taller of the two nods and the begin the hike. 

-|-

"This is nice". Chris says, snuggling closer into the crook of Martins neck. 

"Yeah". Martin murmurs back. 

They had found a cliff that showed the sunrise perfectly and had been a nice spot to sit and relax after the hike. 

Chris looked up at Martin, his face shining in the early sunlight. He wanted to kiss him. So he did. 

He pulled Martins chin down to face him and kissed him. Martin kissed him back and and smiled. "What was that for?".

"Cause you look so handsome right now".

Martin rustled Chris's hair and totally ruined the moment. "Not right now. Not here. Maybe later?".

Chris nods and nuzzles back into Martin. 

"We have to go back soon. The others will be waking up soon". Martin says quietly. 

Chris sighs. "Yeah. Just...enjoy right now. Okay?".

Martin laughs and pulls Chris closer to him, determined to make now last forever. 

-|-

"Hey guys!". Aviva exclaims, walking into the main area. "Ready for a full day of creature-".

She finds Martin and Chris, laying against each other snoring slightly, still dressed in their gear. 

"Guys?". Aviva pokes Chris and he shifts away from her touch and further into Martin. 

Koki walks in with Jimmy and spots the two Kratts who are asleep. 

"Just couldn't resist could they?". She says shaking her head. 

"Should we head out without them?". Jimmy asks. 

"Why not? I'm sure they'll be awake by the time we get back". Koki shrugs. 

They smile wave at Aviva who decides to stay and watch after the Tortuga and the Kratts. 

She covers them with a blanket and chuckles to herself. 'Oh brothers'.


End file.
